


Hey, It's ya boi

by sly_boi (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And Homosexual, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cute Draco Malfoy, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Pansy Parkinson, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I changed everyones age, M/M, Non-binary Loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Loki, Pansy & Blaise are Bi Icons, Peter Parker is my lil boi, Ravenclaw Blaise Zabini, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Smut, Soft Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott is Transexual, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Peter Parker, fight me, he needs protection, its for the plot, wade wilson is protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sly_boi
Summary: No one asked for this, but I did it anyways.Basically a clusterfuck, some type of weird and complicated (not really) plot (it's in there somewhere, I promise), a bunch of drama (no), memes (basically just memes), and what I think would happen if the Marvel characters would attend Hogwarts. Oh, and please, feel free to hate this as much as you want. I won't blame you.Or, the one where everyone is trying to sort out their shit, Tony is losing his mind because of all the stupidity, Draco is just trying to be positive, Harry is a depressed lil shit, Hermione is done, Ron is adorable, Blaise and Pansy are Icons, Steve is an oblivious cinnamon roll, Natasha would rather be dead, Bruce can't deal, Clint doesn't know what's going on half of the time, T'Challa is moody af, Peter is a soft lil boi who needs protection at all times, Wade is protection, Loki is seriously gonna murder that fucking Jane Foster if she doesn't let go of his man, Thor is also an oblivious cinnamon roll, and everyone else has a headache.And honestly, what a mood.------If someone could help me with a better summary and title, please do. And feedback is always helpful.





	1. Chapter 1: Sleep? I don't know about sleep... it's summertime.

Peter had never been more excited in his life. He couldn't believe that the day was finally here. He was starting Hogwarts! The first year students had just walked into the great hall, anxiously waiting to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah!", called Professor McGonagall. Peter couldn't keep his excitement to himself, so he turned to his friend, Draco, and started tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it?", Draco snapped, but there was no bite behind it. He was just nervous. Peter just rolled his eyes. "It's our turn soon! I can't wait!", Peter exclaimed. "Oh do calm down Pete, they just started. Now quiet! I wanna know where everyone gets sorted", Draco said, looking back towards the choosing hat.

"Better be Hufflepuff!", the Sorting Hat shouted. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table, while everyone clapped for her. "Brown, Lavender!", McGonagall shouted. She was sorted into Gryffindor. It went on like this for a while. He didn't pay attention to all of them, but he did remember some of them;

Terry Boot, Ravenclaw.  
Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.  
Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin.  
Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.  
Theodore Nott, Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco!". Draco went tense beside him, and he gave him a little nudge and an encouraging smile. As much as Draco hoped for Slytherin, everyone who knew him there was only one house for him. Ravenclaw. And it would seem that the sorting hat agreed with him, seeing as it shouted "One of the most intelligent minds I've ever seen, must be Ravenclaw!". He waved at him as he walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Parkinson, Pansy!". He knew that name. Peter had known Pansy ever since he was four years old, a year after he had met Draco. She was brilliant. Terrifying, yes, but brilliant. He already knew where she was going to be sorted. "Gryffindor!". That confirmed his previous thoughts. He clapped for her, yelling 'You go girl!'. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall gasped, and everyone looked at her.

"Potter, Harry", she whispered. Everything went silent. Slowly, a boy with messy jet black hair, tan skin and emerald green eyes sat down on the stool. Everyone held their breath. Five minutes had gone by, and still nothing.

"You belong in Gryffindor!", the Hat suddenly yelled, and all Gryffindors stood up and clapped, yelling how the saviour belonged with them. Peter politely clapped along.

"Stark, Peter!". Then, all of a sudden, it was his turn. He slowly walked up the stairs, towards the stool. He sat down, took a deep breath, and looked towards the Slytherin table, looking for those calming eyes. He finally found who he was looking for, smiled, and gave a small wave. His older brother, Tony, Beamed at him and waved back. He could do this. He just had to remember what Tony said to him this morning. It didn't matter what house he got, as long as he was happy.

'Well, well, well. Quite the brilliant mind you have here', the hat said. 'Uh, thank you, I suppose', Peter replied. 'Brilliant indeed. Very loyal, quite brave, ambitious, is that cunning I see? Yes, yes, brilliant. But I have to say, you are very family oriented. You'd do anything for your family and friends, correct?', the Hat asked him. 'Anything', he answered quickly, not even second guessing it.

"As Hufflepuff as you get!", the Hat shouted. Everyone started clapping. He looked back at Tony, and he gave him a thumbs up. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table, happy for his sorting to be over. He didn't pay any attention to the rest of the sorting. He simply looked down at the table and laid his head down. Nobody would mind if he took a quick nap, right? He hadn't slept at all that night, way too nervous for the first day of school. He could always ask Draco where everyone was sorted. Yeah, he'd just do that. He felt his eyelids droop, and finally succumbed to sleep. His last thought being:

"Aren't Clint and Sam also in Hufflepuff?".


	2. Chapter 2: Ooooooh, my boi going to school!

Draco looked around the table after everyone had been sorted, and realised that, yes, this was lovely. He already knew that his years at Hogwarts were going to be… exciting. He locked eyes with one of his childhood best friends, Blaise, and smiled. Blaise smirked back at him, and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh Draco, do let the rest of us know what you’re thinking about. You look like you’re about to start singing”, Blaise said, beaming at him. That certainly got the attention from the rest of the first year Ravenclaws. Draco snorted, glancing around at everyone. “Well, you see Blaise, I just couldn’t help but notice that our little group have basically been spread around Hogwarts. And I also can’t help but to remember that a certain Ms. Romanov and myself already predicted this”, Draco practically purred. Blaise merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Please, keep bragging about your psychic abilities, why don’t you”, Blaise retorted. Draco scoffed at him. “I wish. Then I could tell whenever Pansy and Peter are about to do something stupid”, Draco said, trying not to smile. Another first year, Michael Corner, quietly piped up “You speak so lowly of them and their intelligence, yet you have this fond expression when you do. I assume you must truly care for these friends you speak of”. Michael directed a knowing look at him, eyes gleaming, smiling brightly.

“You assume correctly. Hopefully, we’ll also grow to be close friends. And I mean all of us”, he answered. He gave a gentle and easy going smile to the other students sitting closeby. “As do we, Draco. It’s been wonderful getting to know you all so far”, a girl named Lisa Turpin answered. She spoke with a quiet and calm tone. Draco could tell that she was an introvert. She kept glancing down at the table whenever someone asked her a question, and she seemed to be trying to hide behind her brown hair. Draco could relate. A lot.

“It really has. Hopefully the feast ends soon. I can’t wait to see the Ravenclaw common room. Or even better, our dormitories!”, a boy by the name of Anthony Goldstein exclaimed. Terry Boot, the boy sitting next to Anthony, sighed. “Yes Anthony, we know. This is the millionth time you’ve said it. And please don’t be so loud, all this noise is giving me a headache”, he said. Anthony quickly apologised, sounding guilty for making his new friend uncomfortable. Terry simply chuckled, and told him it was okay.

Yes, Draco finally decided. This was going to be a superb experience. He was sure of it. Now, just to make sure that bloody Peter Stark actually went to sleep at night. He’d have to talk to Sam and Clint, or perhaps ask one of the first year Hufflepuffs to keep an eye on him.

Que Pansy, quite possibly the most horrifying and magnificent woman in the world (wait, no, nevermind. That seat is reserved for Natasha, on second thought), shouting at said Peter to “WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU HEATHEN! IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO FIX YOUR HAIR! TWO HOURS!”. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. It was more like she spoke very, very loudly. He glanced at Blaise, their eyes meeting, and they both nodded at each other. They simultaneously turned around, and watched the scene before them unfold. Just in time too, it seemed.

Peter woke with a start, body jerking sharply. In his effort to look like a seal gone mental (and that’s what it looked like, if Draco was being completely honest with himself), Peter had accidentally slapped the girl sitting next to him, Megan Jones, if he wasn’t mistaken. Peter immediately started rambling about how sorry he was, and asking if she was okay, whilst Jones was trying to tell him it was fine. Just behind Peter, he could see Pansy, laughing her arse off.

As she was calming down, their eyes finally met, and he glared at her. No matter how funny it was, it wasn’t nice of her. He silently mouthed at her ‘say sorry’. She rolled her eyes, and he could practically hear her sigh. She tapped Peter, the poor innocent boy, on the shoulder, and apologised.

Allegedly. He couldn’t know for sure. That’s when Blaise suddenly stood up, and yelled at Pansy from across the two tables.

“Bloody hell Parkinson! Never knew you’d be enough of an attention whore to do such a thing to poor Petey! Tsk tsk! What would Tony say?”. Blaise had a wicked look in his eyes. Draco suddenly understood what he was trying to do, and he smirked. Oh, Blaise was playing DIRTY.

“The hell did you do to my brother, Parkinson?!”. That was the sound of none other than the man himself. Tony Stark stood up from the Slytherin table and glared at Pansy. He then turned towards his baby brother, who was blushing furiously at having all of the rooms attention on him. Draco probably should have mentioned that. “You okay baby brother? What did she do?”, Tony asked, ever the protective brother.

Ahhh, yes. This was perfect. Just what Draco imagined his first day to be like. Wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in Dracos POV. Sorry for making you wait so long. I'm still sick. Hopefully you won't mind. You're all probably thinking like? i was promised angst? and fluff? where????? 
> 
> Don't worry. It'll start sooner than you think. I'm just trying to ease you into it.
> 
> Any and all feedbkack is appreciated. As per usual. Have a great day! ♥


	3. Chapter 3: Anxiety is me, I am Anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Okay, so, before the chapter starts, I just wanted to say that no, I don't view Hannah Abbott as an asshole. I just made her one for the plot. Sue me.
> 
> Oh, and sorry that it's so short. I have homework.

Peter was so embarrassed. 

How could they do this to him? He’d been nothing but kind and loyal to them, and here they are, basically hoping he’ll have a panic attack. They were conspiring against him, the whole lot of them. There was no other explanation to their behaviour. He looked around the table, trying to find Clint or Sam.

He met Clints mirthful eyes, and could already tell that the fourth year Hufflepuff was having the time of his life. He mouthed for him to come over and sit with him. Clint rolled his eyes, but stood up and started walking over to him. 

As soon as he sat down beside him, Peter gently tugged at Clints sleeve, beckoning him to lean closer to him. “Please help me, they’re staring. I don’t- I don’t like it”, he whispered in Clints ear. Clint looked at him with pity, took his hand, and nodded. 

“‘Course I’ll help you Pete, I know how… these types of situations can make you feel”, he said, giving him a gentle smile. “Thank you”, he whispered back. Clint merely kissed his forehead, telling him to calm down. He then looked across the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table, looking for Tony at the Slytherin table. Once their eyes met, Clint shook his head at Tony, and made a motion with his free hand, clearly signaling for the worrisome fourth year Slytherin to sit down. 

If you didn’t know Tony, you would simply think that he just sat down, and continued talking to the rest of his friend. But Peter knew his brother, so he saw the way Tony's shoulders slumped with relief no doubt, and how he tapped the table with his fingers. 

Tony had always been very protective of his little brother, so Peter wasn’t too surprised. 

Slowly but surely, the rest of the room turned their attention from him, starting up conversations once more. Peter sighed in relief, and laid his head on Clints shoulder. Clint squeezed his hand, and started talking to one of the third years sitting beside him. 

That’s when Peter realised that one of the other first years, Hannah Abbott, was looking at him with a look of… loathing? Why would she be looking at him like that?

“Sorry to disturb you, but uh… do you know each other?”, the girl sitting beside Peter, the one he had accidentally hit in the face, Megan Jones, asked him. He looked over at her, and tilted his head to the side. Or, well, as much as he could anyways. “Who?”, he asked. 

“The girl over there. She’s been looking at you ever since your friend sat beside you”, she said, and discreetly pointed to Abbott. “Oh. Uh, no, I don’t know her. Do you know why she would be looking at me?”, he asked. “No, not really. I’m sort of new to this whole Magic thing. Maybe she knows one of your relatives or something? I heard that there were some big magical families in the wizarding world. Purebloods, I think they were called”, she answered.

“Yeah, maybe. Although I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone with her last name before”, he said, confused. “Well, maybe you should talk to her?”, Megan said. He shrugged, but looked back at Abbott either way. And just like Megan had said, she was staring at him.

“Uh, hi. My name is Pete-”, he started, but was quickly cut off. “Peter Benjamin Stark. Yeah, I know. My father has told me about you and your family, and the people you socialize with”, she said, disdain clearly in her voice. His eyes widened, not know what he did to cause such a reaction. He gaped at her, not knowing what to say.

“Hannah! Don’t be rude! I’m so sorry for her behaviour. Don’t take it to heart. She’s just mad that Howard Stark, your father, didn’t hire her father as one of his engineers. Petty, I know”, said a girl sitting beside her. Susan Bones. She shrugged at him, as if saying ‘what can you do about it?’.

“It’s fine. I know of the reputation my father has. It’s not the… best”, he finished, lamely. While he might act like he was fine, Clint could clearly tell that he was not. Clint let go of his hand, and instead decided to put his arm around his much smaller frame and squeezed him so tight he was afraid we would stop breathing. He in turn put his nose against Clint's neck, and breathed in his comforting sent. He’d grown up with Clint being constantly around, and he was feeling much better with him around. 

That’s when Sam plopped down right across from him, now sitting right beside Abbott. “Hey there, nerd. How’s it going over here? Hope I’m not disturbing”, he beamed at them. Clint snorted at him, fully well knowing that was exactly what he was hoping to do. 

“Who are you calling nerd, you lo-”, before he could continue, however, Professor Sprout walked up to their table and started handing out timetables. Then she ushered them out of the halls, telling the first years to follow the prefects. 

Peter didn’t pay too much attention, seeing as he was still tired, even after his previous nap. As soon as they entered their dormitories, he sat down on the bed that was just by the window. He loved looking at nature, especially when he woke up in the morning. 

He was sharing the dormitory with two other boys. Ernest Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. He got the formalities done with, he was after all raised to be polite, and quickly excused himself. He then changed into his pajamas, went to bed, closed the curtains, and put up a silencing charm. He then went to sleep, nervous for classes to begin.

He had to meet up with Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo tomorrow, so they could all freak out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Shuris POV. Soooo. Yeah. Enjoy that I suppose.
> 
> Oh, and also, I would greatly appreciate if guys checked out my two Tumblr accounts;
> 
> Main: weasleys-and-malfoys.tumblr.com  
> Aesthetics/Fandics: malfoys-and-weasleys.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, and remember, feedback is always appreciated. Love you guys ♥


	4. Chapter 4: Love hurts, and so does life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. This might be unexpected. But it's for the plot. Plus, I needed a way to skip to third year without seeming like I just skipped a bunch of shit (even though I did), but don't worry. You'll still learn a lot of what has happened during these two years from flashbacks in future chapters. Please don't hate me.
> 
> Plus, it's character develpment for Shuri. It'll make sense in the future. Sorry again.

Shuri had never in her life not been the smartest and most intelligent person in a room. 

She had never known what it would feel like to have someone look at you with such… pity. And now she did. 

She had never met anyone her age even half as competent as her. Now she had. 

She had been outsmarted, by a white boy, and that made it that much more of an unbearable feeling. She did not like it at all. She was not going to stand for it. She wasn’t. 

The boy in question was in the same house as her. Ravenclaw. 

The male first year had skin whiter than snow, platinum blond hair, eyes a steely silver. His lips were pink, plump and full, and he had the perfect cupid's bow. He had a cute, upturned button up nose and he had cheekbones that would make even Aphrodite jealous. And his jawline. Damn, his jawline. It could probably cut someone in half if he tried hard enough. And he smiled, oh how he smiled. It was the most endearing and lovely thing in the world.

But that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter that this was the most gorgeous boy that she had ever met, and the most intelligent, funny, kind and cute person she had ever met. It didn’t matter. 

She kept telling that to herself. She did not have a crush on this boy! She did not have a crush on Draco bloody Malfoy!

But how could she not? He was perfect in every way imaginable. Except from one little detail that she didn’t want to think about.

He was gay.

He was attracted to other males. How did she know that? Well, he and his friend group weren’t exactly subtle about their sexual orientation.

Far from it, actually.

There wasn’t a day during the past three months were they weren’t making jokes about how gay they were, or how Parkinson and Blaise wouldn’t have a hard time finding someone to love, seeing as they were open to date most people, being bisexual and all. 

Or how Peter would flirt with both the male and female students in the first and second year. Although she wasn’t sure he knew he was even doing it. It made her uneasy how easy it was for him to wrap people around his fingers.

That Wade Wilson on the other hand definitely didn’t seem to mind.

Or how Nott would keep making jokes about how fucking relieved he was that he didn’t have periods anymore, or how he would say that being a girl was fucking tiring. 

Or how Draco, oh her beautiful Draco, would make jokes about how the only pussy he had ever come close to was his mothers (when he was born) and how he didn’t want to ever experience coming that close to one in the future.

Her perfect Draco was homosexual, and there was nothing she could do about it. Except for pining from afar. Plus, he probably had a crush on Potter, seeing as they always talked, always laughed and hugged and smiled and touched and hung out and held hands and-

They had just started third year when it happened. 

She stood stock still, looking in disbelief at what she saw before her. Draco and Potter were standing oh so close to one another by the lake. Their faces were inches from each other. Potter slowly leaned in, and kissed Draco. He kissed him.

He kissed her Draco.

And now it was different. Oh, how different it was. 

They still held hands, they still hugged, they still laughed. But now. Oh, now. 

Now they kissed and caressed each others cheeks and cuddled and leaned on each other and were always with each other and always whined when they weren’t close and they hung out, but so did their friends and-

And she wasn’t with them. 

They weren’t her friends, and they were never going to be. He wasn’t her friend, and he was never going to be. And she had to accept that. So she did.

She walked up to Draco, and oh he was still so perfect. He was still the smartest, still the most beautiful, still poised, graceful and elegant. But she had to forget. She had to.

She looked him dead in the eye, and said “Draco, correct? Don’t believe we’ve talked before. My name is Shuri. Just wanted to say, you might have been the top student these past two years, but I just wanted you to know that I plan on beating you this year, so heads up”. 

And Draco, oh her beautiful, wonderful, perfect little dragon merely beamed at her, a crazed and satisfied glint in his eyes.

And from that day on, she was his friend. And then she was friends with his friends. She was one of them. But she was not his, and she was never going to be. 

And she had accepted that. She was just happy to have found friends. People she could trust, people she loved, and people who loved her.

And even though it still broke her heart whenever Draco or Harry kissed, or cuddled, or laughed or smiled-

It was okay now. She was okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect that, did ya? Sorry to all Shuri stans out there who probably hate me rn. I don't blame you, I do too. But it was either Shuri, or I had to make a new OC... so yeah. Sorry.
> 
> But don't worry, she'll have a happy ending. With someone that you might not have expected, but still ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this slightly more depressing chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Love you guys ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I mean it.


End file.
